taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Cain
Pros and Cons of Cain (shamelessly snatched from his app) He's damaged goods, but damn near impossible to kill. He's survived, in the space of not even a week: * stayed somewhat sane and in pretty good health despite spending a decade in a tin box * jumping off a humongous cliff into a raging river after being bitten by a poisonous monster hound thingie set on eating him and his motley crew whole * being beaten to a pulp, then shot and then falling out of a window ten or twenty stories up and falling through thick, thick ice into a frozen lake (okay, so he got help from the miniature horse tucked into his breast pocket (stopped the bullet) and a friend (Glitch treated his frozen stiff grouchy self from hypothermia)) * being shot, again, albeit just in the shoulder Even canon says it. He's got nine lives. ---- Relatively sane is not the same as actually sane: * suffers claustrophobia, to the point where he cannot shut himself into a room to sleep at night. He'd rather sleep outside. His biggest fear is ending up in one of the tin suits again. He knows he wouldn't survive another stint in one, no matter that it keeps you alive and fit and almost entirely immobile. He'd lose his mind. * is distrustful to a fault unless he knows you * trigger happy, but not an entirely good marksman Yes, but why don't you tell me what you're really thinking? There's a lot of things that can be said about Wyatt Cain. He's a father, a husband only just starting to come to terms with being a widower. He was part of the Resistance nine or ten years ago (canon doesn't always make chronological sense), and unfortunately for both him and his family, he was found out. As punishment, he had to spend the coming decade locked into a big scuba suit of sorts, made to watch a holographic representation of his family being abused over and over and over again. Courtesy of a nifty little trinket Glitch once designed. On that note, Wyatt Cain is damaged goods. He spent ten years locked into a tin box, forced to watch his family being abused over and over again in a neverending holographic loop. That kind of thing leaves its mark (as if being locked up and kept in suspended animation for ten years isn't bad enough). Yes, he's gotten better. Yes, he's starting to heal. But you don't walk away from all the things he's been through without some scars. He doesn't trust people unless he has some sort of visual evidence to go by and he simply has to put his misgivings aside for the greater good. He can't handle small spaces. He's incredibly protective of the people he cares about, up to and including going on what is almost certainly a suicide mission to overthrow the evil Witch. It is just not done. Not by a handful of people backed by a few dozen Resistance fighters. But that was then, and now things are slowly changing for the better. No longer is he so incredibly consumed with the need for revenge that he doesn't think before drawing his gun on you before he starts asking questions (that's a thing he does; he's trigger happy). Neither is he quite so literally heartless as the Tin Woodsman he's based on - he's rediscovering his heart, or the fact that he still has one after all the pain he's been put through. Most of all, he's a good guy even when he's a total grouch. He's also a cowboy/sheriff stereotype in the flesh, complete with hat, coat and revolver. He's a good guy, and very, very straightforward (when it comes to most areas of life, at least). Baggage Canon In canon, we know four things about Wyatt's past: * He had a wife and son * He was a cop stationed in Central City * He was secretly a Resistance fighter, found out by his main antagonist, Zero (also a Central City cop) * He spent the last ten years in a tin box standing in his front yard watching aforementioned family being brutalized by Zero Headcanon From a very early age, Wyatt dreamed of becoming a policeman. He'd go into Central City with his parents every now and then, and just couldn't stop dreaming the dream. Back then, the Tin Men were the Queen's most trusted keepers of the law. They were good men, who helped put bad guys to justice. He grew up, and with the help of his family, applied to the police academy, made the cut and ran its course. Somewhere along the way, he met a girl a few years older than him, and knew right then and there he was going to marry her one day. They fell in love, got married, and after wishing for a child several years, they had a boy. Wyatt counts the two happiest days of his life as the day he married Adora, and the day she gave birth to Jeb. His life was complete. He had everything he'd ever wanted. But then the O.Z became a much darker place, as the Queen's youngest daughter died. From there on in, nothing was ever the same again. The Queen grew weak, and her remaining daughter saw a chance to start laying down plans. By the time the usurper Princess claimed the throne for her own some years later, the Longcoats had already taken control of most of the O.Z, and Wyatt had lost everything, except for his life. He remained in his one man prison, in suspended animation while his mind raged against the crimes committed against him and his friends and family. For ten years, he plotted revenge. For ten years, his heart slowly stopped entering into things until one day it was simply inconsequential. Until one day, he could barely feel a thing. Family, Friends, and all that jazz Coming soon to a computer screen near you: *Glitch, DG - the best friends and chosen family combined *Enemy - none so far, except for the aliens *Paul_Smecker_(AU) - the comfortably undefined, not advertised but not kept secret more-than-friends...friend for whom Cain would go to the end of the world. Which in Taxon doesn't really pack as much of a punch. Oh, well. *Acquaintance ...everyone else he ever really talked to were gone before I had a chance to add them. Stay tuned for more! I'll think of something else too while I'm at it Category:Characters Category:Tin Man Category:Humans (Non-Earthlings) Category:Fantasy Category:Law Enforcement